


Iced Americano-Flavored Kisses

by majime



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majime/pseuds/majime
Summary: Jangjun always chooses chocolate over coffee. But Sungyoon's kisses will change his mind.





	Iced Americano-Flavored Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ycychani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ycychani/gifts).



> This is dedicated to ycychani ❤️ The plot was totally her idea, but she's still a little baby. So I volunteered to write this for her~ hope you enjoy this, sis!! 
> 
> Also, this is kind of a sequel to Red Noise, but reading that isn't essential in understanding this one~~~so you can read this on its own!

With the promotion of It’s U and Lady finally coming to a halt, the members finally have more time to recuperate. Plans about Golden Child’s next comeback have already been divulged by their managers but song recordings don’t start until next week. Because of this, the members are all sleeping in their respective bunk beds. Well, all except Lee Jangjun who sneaked in his boyfriend’s bunk bed the previous night when he couldn’t sleep. Jangjun sort of wakes up, but his brain immediately tells him to sleep more because today is a free day. He sighs contentedly and turns around to burrow his face into his boyfriend’s side. He turns his face here and there, leaning forward and sniffing like a dog for the familiar scent. When Jangjun can’t locate his boyfriend, he reluctantly opens his eyes only to find the space next to him bereft of Choi Sungyoon. 

Jangjun frowns and turns to the other side to look around the room he and Sungyoon share with Youngtaek and Seungmin. Low and behold, Sungyoon is nowhere to be found. Jangjun softly groans as he stretches his arms out, hands caressing the space that Sungyoon had been lying on all night. It’s still warm so Sungyoon must have gotten up not too long ago. Determined to lure him back into bed, Jangjun sits up and sluggishly climbs down the bunk that originally belongs to Sungyoon. On the way to the door, he smiles at the snoring Youngtaek and Seungmin. His dongsaengs, especially Youngtaek, look so peaceful and cute like this. 

As soon as Jangjun steps out of the room, he could already hear the quiet and careful shuffling in the kitchen. He softly closes the door behind him, and as he walks further into the dim living room, he’s hit with the aroma of that drink that he sort of despises but is the favorite drink of his boyfriend.

Coffee. Specifically, black coffee. Americano. Ugh. Ew.

As he gets closer to the kitchen, Jangjun could hear Sungyoon humming to himself and he smiles. Sungyoon sure is perky this morning. 

“Someone’s in a wonderful mood,” Jangjun says as he enters the kitchen. 

Sungyoon looks over his shoulder and grins at the sight of Jangjun leaning on the counter with wrinkly loose clothes and adorable bed hair. 

“I slept well last night,” Sungyoon replies.

“Because I’m the best pillow anyone could ever ask for,” Jangjun boasts as he stands next to Sungyoon.

Jangjun watches him pressing coffee, Sungyoon’s arm muscles and veins showing up for Jangjun to admire.

“Yes, you are,” Sungyoon acknowledges, giggling as he pulls Jangjun closer by the waist before kissing him on the temple. Sungyoon goes back to what he’s doing and he’s now pouring the coffee in a mug. 

“Come back to bed, hyung,” Jangjun says as he latches onto Sungyoon’s back while the older walks over to the fridge. 

Sungyoon retrieves the ice tray and pops out a few. He drops them in his mug, transforming it into an iced Americano. He removes Jangjun’s clingy arms from around his waist and turns around to look at Jangjun, shaking his head, “I’m going to the company today. I’m thinking of writing a song.”

Jangjun pouts and waddles after Sungyoon like a duckling as the latter tries to clean up. 

“Want some?” Sungyoon offers, poising his mug of iced Americano in front of Jangjun’s face. 

“Ew,” Jangjun says, scrunching his nose in disgust. 

Sungyoon laughs and sips his stupid coffee, “No need to be rude to it.”

“Can’t hyung go after lunch or tomorrow?” Jangjun mutters, trying to look cute and pitiful so that Sungyoon will give in. 

Sungyoon stares and stares and stares at Jangjun as he sips his stupid coffee with his stupid metal straw (he says he wants to save the environment by using a metal straw). Jangjun stares back, but he eventually feels too conscious that his boyfriend is staring at him with such intensity. 

“I know I’m really handsome, but didn’t we agree that you have to fix your staring problem?” Jangjun finally cracks. 

“I know. I’m just thinking about how going back to bed with you sounds very tempting,” Sungyoon replies. 

Jangjun rolls his eyes and reaches out for Sungyoon’s hand to give it a pull towards their bedroom. “Then let’s go, hyung.” 

Suddenly, Sungyoon pulls Jangjun back by the hand and presses their chest against each other. For a few seconds that feel like minutes, they wordlessly stare into each other's eyes. The silence, however, gets a little bit too much for Jangjun yet again.

“Your breath smells like coffee. It’s repulsive,” Jangjun tells Sungyoon.

Sungyoon pays the comment no mind and gently presses their lips together in a lingering yet chaste kiss. He pulls away after a few seconds and stares at Jangjun again.

“Beautiful,” Sungyoon whispers.

“Yeah, I know,” Jangjun replies aloofly, but his cheeks are quickly turning into a dusty shade of pink. 

Sungyoon leans in for another kiss, but this time, his kiss is more urgent. Jangjun sharply inhales through his nose and shuts his eyes close. The kiss is tender yet the intense emotion packed in it is bruising. Sungyoon is not the best at conveying his feelings with words. His way of telling Jangjun that he loves him is through kissing and touching. The younger doesn’t it mind at all. 

However, when Jangjun opens his mouth to invite Sungyoon in, he suddenly tastes the bitterness of the iced Americano on Sungyoon’s tongue.

Jangjun’s first thought is to break the kiss and tell Sungyoon to rinse his mouth. But as their tongues continue to dance together, the taste of iced Americano seems less bitter. In fact, it almost tastes sweet that Jangjun hungrily kisses Sungyoon a little harder. Sungyoon places a hand on the small of Jangjun’s back, pulling their bodies closer. Jangjun yelps in the kiss when Sungyoon tries to hoist him up on the counter. 

“Ugh, get a room.”

At the sound of their leader’s familiar voice, Sungyoon and Jangjun abruptly breaks apart. Daeyeol, looking grumpily half asleep, is pouring himself a cup of coffee as he scowls at the couple.

“And don’t you dare have sex in the laundry room again.”

With that, Jangjun chokes on his own spit as he alarmingly turns to Sungyoon who is avoiding his eyes.

**(~^_^)~☕️~(^_^~)**

Five days. Jangjun has been waging a five-day war against his boyfriend for not telling him that he knew that Daeyeol heard them having sex in the laundry room. To tell the truth, Jangjun is more embarrassed that they got caught than mad at Sungyoon for not telling him. Ignoring Sungyoon and not having any interaction with him for as long as Daeyeol still remembers what he heard is just Jangjun’s pathetic defense mechanism against the overwhelming shame. For the first two days, Jangjun was able to bear the pleading and longing stares from Sungyoon like a pro. Jangjun kept his nose high up in the air and ignored Sungyoon without any difficulty.

But on the third day, Sungyoon retaliated and started ignoring him back. 

Of course, Jangjun was taken aback, because how dare Choi Sungyoon ignore him?! Only he has the right to ignore Choi Sungyoon! 

Sungyoon is no longer throwing longing and pleading looks at him. He’s just living his life as usual and Jangjun hates that Sungyoon seems a little smug about it too. Daeyeol and Seungmin are Sungyoon’s constant companions. They go to the company together, they eat out together and yesterday, they even went _shopping_ together at Hongdae! They are having the time of their lives while Jangjun is left to sulk.

Jangjun can’t even physically show that he’s sulking because he wants to hide the fact that he’s getting slightly jealous. Okay. Maybe he’s _a lot_ jealous! Sungyoon is supposed to be paying attention to Jangjun, because he’s mad. Jangjun doesn’t care how irrational he might seem but he just wants his boyfriend to apologize so they could go back to being sweet. 

“Here’s your drink, hyung.”

The storm in Jangjun’s mind is interrupted by Joochan’s voice. He looks over his shoulder and sees Joochan hovering by the small studio’s glass door. Jangjun originally planned to practice the rap verses that he composed for their next comeback, but he got distracted the moment he saw that Sungyoon left his notebook of song compositions. As if it’s not enough that the studio reminds him of Sungyoon who often camps there for long periods of time when he’s inspired to compose. Jangjun has a theory that Sungyoon left the notebook there on purpose just to spite him.

“Uh, Jangjun hyung?” Joochan anxiously calls out.

Right. Joochan is there. Jangjun sighs and stretches his arm out to get his beverage. As soon as he sees the cup, though, he immediately knows that it is not the chocolate cream chip frappe that he usually orders. 

“Joochan, this is Americano!” Jangjun snaps. “What am I gonna do with this?!” 

Joochan flinches at the harsh tone. “S-Sorry, hyung! I-I didn’t know what you wanted, so I just assumed you want what everybody else wants.” 

Jangjun’s frown is deep, but seeing that Joochan looks terrified of him, he just lets out a sigh and takes the iced Americano. 

“Sorry, hyung,” Joochan apologizes once again.

“It’s fine,” Jangjun says. “Now, out.”

Without needing to be told twice, Joochan scampers away. Jangjun wants to feel guilty for taking out his anger at the unsuspecting Joochan, but he’s far too grumpy to feel that way. Grumbling to himself about overpriced bitter drinks and weirdos who like said overpriced bitter drinks, Jangjun pokes the green straw in the cup a little too viciously. For a moment, he just glares at the drink, pretending that it’s Sungyoon. The sweating plastic cup merely glares back at him as if daring him to take a sip.

It doesn’t take long for Jangjun to feel like an idiot, so he decides to just start drinking it. 

To Jangjun’s surprise, the first sip doesn’t make his taste buds recoil in disgust. He pulls back from the straw and accusingly stares at the iced Americano. 

_Hm, maybe Starbucks makes their iced Americano differently._

With this in mind, Jangjun takes another sip--a bigger sip than the first one. He continues to sip and sip until the drink is already halfway finished. Jangjun stares at the drink once again but this time, he’s looking at it with bewilderment. The Americano looks as black as the one Sungyoon likes drinking and Jangjun detests. But for some reason, Jangjun doesn’t find it too disgusting anymore. 

Just to confirm his theory, Jangjun bravely takes yet another sip of the drink and he finds himself closing his eyes to pinpoint what exactly makes this particular experience different. At once, the reason dawns on him. 

Sungyoon’s kisses taste just like this iced Americano. 

For the past five days, Jangjun has been missing Sungyoon’s kisses and this iced Americano in his hand is reminding him so much of how his beloved boyfriend’s lips taste like. Jangjun knows that it’s pathetic, but he continues to drink the black coffee just because he misses Sungyoon so much.

**(~^_^)~☕️~(^_^~)**

Sungyoon is on the way back to the dorm with Seungmin walking next to him. It’s almost dinner time and after honing their dancing skills for several hours, the two can’t wait to take a shower and devour whatever it is that the managers bought for them. As their dorm building comes into sight, Sungyoon feels the heavy weight in his heart return. He remembers that Jangjun is still ignoring him, because Sungyoon failed to mention that Daeyeol had been there when they fooled around in the laundry room.

Sungyoon thinks that, yes, Jangjun has the right to be upset about it for a while, but not to this extent!

This is probably the longest that they’ve gone without speaking to each other. Sungyoon is annoyed because they shouldn’t even be fighting about this. It’s not like they got in trouble. In fact, Daeyeol doesn’t seem to mind that they’re in a relationship as long as they don’t have loud sex anywhere near him. Moreover, it was even Jangjun’s idea that they do _it_ in the laundry room that day, so Sungyoon doesn’t understand why Jangjun is this mad at him. 

Sungyoon’s thoughts are interrupted when Seungmin snorts. 

“What is it?” Sungyoon asks, curiously peering at Seungmin’s phone. 

“Jangjun hyung posted something hilarious on our twitter. The fans are going crazy,” Seungmin replies. 

Intrigued, Sungyoon takes out his own phone and quickly goes to their twitter profile. There he sees that Jangjun indeed posted not one, but _three_ selfies of him drinking black coffee from Starbucks. 

_The process of getting into iced Americano_ is the title of Jangjun’s tweet. This makes Sungyoon smile widely, because he knows that his Jangjun resents Americano.  
_1\. I don’t know why I’m drinking this bitter stuff._  
_2\. It’ll be a waste, so just bear with it and drink it._  
_3\. Now I’m into this brat called iced Americano._

Jangjun’s selfies are so cute, especially the third one when he’s all blurry and wide-eyed because he finally grew to like iced Americano. As they enter the dorm, Sungyoon’s mood has slightly improved, because even though Jangjun is still giving him the cold shoulder, he got to see some cute selfies from him and it’s enough to keep him going for at least several hours.

“Jangjun hyung, your post is getting so many likes and retweets from the fans!” Seungmin suddenly says, making Sungyoon look around the dorm. 

Jangjun is there in the living room sitting with Youngtaek and Jibeom. Jangjun is still drinking the featured Starbucks iced Americano. 

“Of course, I look handsome as always so the fans are going wild,” Jangjun cockily declares. 

Seungmin, Youngtaek, and Jibeom all scoff at that. 

“Jangjun hyung, you must be starving to have such delusions. Let’s eat dinner now,” Jibeom remarks, standing up to walk away.

Youngtaek and Seungmin follow him while sarcastically muttering things about conceited weirdos. Now, Sungyoon and Jangjun are left alone in the dining room. Jangjun is trying to avoid Sungyoon’s eyes, biting at the straw of his almost finished cup of iced Americano. 

“So,” Sungyoon begins, deciding that their little fight has to end now, “you love iced Americano now?”

Jangjun glances at him before turning his attention back at his drink. “No. I still don’t like it.”

At that, Sungyoon raises his brows. “Then why are you drinking it?”

Jangjun is silently sipping the remains of the beverage. When he’s finally done, he stands up and strides in Sungyoon’s direction. 

“Jangjun,” Sungyoon says, “I’m sorry for not telling you that-”

Before Sungyoon could finish his apology, Jangjun shuts him up with a kiss. Sungyoon immediately shuts up and shuts his eyes close to kiss Jangjun back. Jangjun tastes like black coffee, the bitterness has significantly dwindled as it mixes with the sweet taste of Jangjun’s lips. 

“I missed you,” Jangjun says when he breaks the kiss.

“Missed you too,” Sungyoon replies with a sheepish smile.

“I didn’t really like the iced Americano for what it is,” Jangjun suddenly says.

Sungyoon’s questioning expression urges him to continue what he’s saying. Jangjun is blushing as he looks down at his socked toes. 

“It’s just that...I was really missing you and drinking that Americano reminded me of how your kisses taste like.”

Sungyoon bursts out laughing at the silliness of what Jangjun just admitted.

“Stop laughing, hyung,” Jangjun pouts and frowns at Sungyoon. 

“Okay, sorry, sorry. You’re just so cute,” Sungyoon sniggers, bopping Jangjun’s nose affectionately. “You could’ve just told me you miss me instead of drinking iced Americano just to be reminded of me.”

“Well, I have pride,” Jangjun shrugs. 

Sungyoon leans down and kisses Jangjun once again. They are enjoying their Americano-flavored kisses too much that they didn’t notice Youngtaek, Seungmin and Jibeom poking their heads out from the kitchen. 

“See? They’re definitely screwing,” Youngtaek whispers. 

Jibeom groans. 

“Pay up, Jibeom. You lost the bet,” Seungmin whispers, holding his hand out to collect the betting money from their poor dongsaeng. 

“Fine. But Jaehyun has to pay up too!”

**Author's Note:**

> Jangjun's tweet translation credit to @luminaurie ^_^ 
> 
> Hope you guys liked this!!


End file.
